<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Makin' Wonderbread Toast! by TheWritingFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943409">Makin' Wonderbread Toast!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingFox/pseuds/TheWritingFox'>TheWritingFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sparky Chronicles [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steam Powered Giraffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Humor, Holy Ball Shenanigans, Robot Shenanigans, Sparky has an adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingFox/pseuds/TheWritingFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A direct follow up to "Buzzed Circuits". Spine tries to remedy his mistake and leaves a Holy Ball buzzed Sparky to her own devices for just a few moments.....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Spine/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sparky Chronicles [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Makin' Wonderbread Toast!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>More Holy Ball fun! I hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> "It's okay Spine", Sparky had finally stopped giggling and kissed Spine's cheek when she saw the embarrassed look on his face.  "I think its sweet you didn't want to wake me up."</p><p> "I'm glad you're not mad about the chair", Spine chuckles as he gently sets Sparky down. "We still need to figure out where you should sleep for the night."</p><p> "Could just sit in a normal chair" Sparky suggests with a tired shrug.</p><p> "No," Spine frowns a little and shakes his head, "I want you comfy like you would be in your old chair." He felt sort of guilty about the whole thing, even though his intentions were good. He perks up a little when he gets an idea. </p><p> "I've got it. How about I grab some extra blankets and pillows and set up a couch in library 1 for you?"</p><p> "Okay! I'll change into my jammies and meet you there" Sparky smiles happily, swaying a bit where she stood, her system still tingling pleasantly.</p><p> Spine nods then strides out of her room and down the long hallway to the large supply closet at the other end. He knew Sparky wasn't mad at him, but he was still a little embarrassed that he crushed the chair that was basically her bed. He vents a bit of steam as he gathers some pillows and neatly folds a few blankets over his arm.</p><p> Sparky managed to get her PJ's on, her processing ability was still a little fuzzy from the holy ball as she slipped on the pair of bunny slippers that Walter Worker Camille gave her. The small copper bot giggles a bit as she walks down the corridor to library 1. The plushy heads of the bunny slippers bounced a bit as she walked, it was very amusing to her, especially when she walked faster.</p><p> She paused at the large digital LED clock hanging on the wall, the blue light was very pretty and she never noticed before how shiny the numbers looked as the time blinked over to show 2 AM. Sparky tilts her head as she studied the clock, didn't AM mean the Walter Workers would be up? It's the morning after all, she should make them a surprise breakfast! They'd love that! </p><p>Rational thought would've told her that the Workers usually woke up around 6 in the morning but Sparky was so excited, that minor detail slipped her fuzzy mind as she turned down the corridor that led to the kitchen.</p><p> In the mean time Spine had returned to Sparky's room and knocked softly on the wall before he peeked in, noting the room was empty. Sparky must already be in living 1, he reasons and strides down the corridor. He reaches the library and perks a brow. Sparky wasn't here yet? Hmm, he'd better check if she's gotten lost. He pings a message to Sparky's phone via the Manor's WiFi.</p><p>
  <em> 'I'm in the library, where are you darlin?'</em>
</p><p> Spine vents a puff of steam from his neck as he waited a few moments for her response. Just before he was going to send another text, Sparky messages back.</p><p>
  <em> 'Makin wonderbread toast!! :D'</em>
</p><p>
  <em> 'What??'</em>
</p><p> A string of happy face and heart emojis was his reply. Spine shakes his head with a smile. "Probably shouldn't have let her wander by herself while still under the holy ball's influence",  he remarks to himself as he sets the pillows and blankets down on the couch then leaves the library,  heading towards the kitchen.</p><p>○○○○</p><p> How much did humans eat? Sparky wasn't sure as she piled toast high on a plate after she replied to Spine. It was apparent she used an entire bag of bread, based on how high the toast was stacked.</p><p> She hummed to herself and put the last few slices of bread into the hot pink colored toaster she and Rabbit had fondly dubbed "Jinny-Jennee",  then pushed the button down and watched for a moment as the heating coils glowed. That was really cool!</p><p> Besides the more the merrier, right? Especially if Rabbit wanted some too, Sparky reasoned, she'd better get another bag of bread out of the fridge to be safe. </p><p>A bowl of blue jello sitting on the top shelf of the fridge caught her attention when it jiggled slightly as she opened the door. The mission for more bread was quickly forgotten as Sparky picked up the plastic bowl and took the lid off it, gently shaking the bowl and giggling in delight when the jello jiggled.</p><p> "Oooooh, what's this?" Sparky asked in awe, her blue optics glowing brighter as she studied the bowl of unknown jiggly-ness.</p><p>  The toaster remained mostly forgotten on the counter until the toast popped up, the sound  startling the copper bot. A surprised yelp leaves her as she jumps back and drops the bowl to the floor, hands flying to her face as she looks wide eyed at the toaster, before giggling when she realized what happened. </p><p> Spine was turning the corner of the corridor when he had heard Sparky's surprised  yelp. He runs the rest of the way, hoping it wasn't anything serious. The silver automaton rushes into the kitchen to find Sparky pulling the slightly burnt toast out of the toaster, the overturned jello bowl puddling blue liquid towards her feet.</p><p> "Are you alright Sparky? I heard you scream." Spine carefully steps over the jello bowl and guides her away from the growing puddle of blue liquid on the floor.</p><p> "I'm okay, the toaster just scared me. Kinda forgot I had toast in it" Sparky replies with a soft giggle and looks up at him with slightly glazed over optics. "Do ya think the Walter Workers will like their breakfast?" She points to the plate of haphazardly stacked toast on the counter. </p><p> "Uhm, well I'm sure they would, if they were awake" Spine replies as he looks at the toast and perks a brow. "You do realize it's a little after 2 o'clock in the morning right?"</p><p> He looks back at Sparky when she didn't reply. The smaller copper bot was kind of zoning out as she looked at the overturned jello mess on the floor. </p><p> "I think Pete's science experiment was put in the wrong fridge", she finally remarks tiredly with a quiet sigh and leans against Spine. After all that excitement it seemed she was finally coming down from the holy ball high.</p><p> "It's not an experiment, it's just jello Sparky." He pats her shoulder gently then chuckles as she hugs him around the waist and nuzzles into his shirt.</p><p> "Mmm, jello on toast, the Walter Workers are gonna love it......you're nice and warm Spine", she mumbles sleepily into his shirt. He wraps an arm around her and guides the smaller bot out of the kitchen. </p><p> "Let's get you to bed." Spine tells her kindly, his optics glowing in amusement. The mess in the kitchen could wait a few minutes while he made sure she would be comfy. </p><p>○○○○</p><p>"Thank you Spine, you didn't have to go through this much trouble." Sparky covers a yawn as she settled herself into the comfy blanket and pillow bed Spine put together on the couch in library 1.</p><p> "I had to do something, I feel bad for wrecking your chair." Spine gently tucks some blankets around her. She technically didn't need them for warmth, but he knew she loved the softness of them. </p><p>Sparky suddenly remembered that she left a mess in the kitchen and tried to sit up, mumbling that she needed to clean it up.</p><p> "No, I'll take care of it, you need to sleep off the holy ball darlin." Spine tells her with a chuckle and gently nudges her back down and arranges the blankets back over her. </p><p> "Sorry Spine..." Sparky was a bit embarrassed, still trying to fight her system's urge to drift off into stand by as she blinked slowly up at him.</p><p> "Don't worry about it", he tells her gently. He was about to leave when he heard her softly call his name.  </p><p> "Spine? The scary chair's not in here, right?" Sparky asks softly, referring to the old cursed red armchair and looks around, reaching out to hold Spine's hand when he knelt down next to the couch.</p><p> "Nope, Rabbit put that thing in the basement. It usually takes a few weeks for it to turn back up anywhere else", Spine reassured her with a soft smile and gently kissed the back of her hand. "It's not going to come back tonight."</p><p> "M'kay, I believe you." Sparky agrees sleepily and snuggles into the blankets a bit more. "Nini Spine" she hums as her optics drift shut. Spine lightly tucks her hand back under the blanket then presses a soft kiss to her forehead before standing back up.</p><p>The Spine stays until he was sure Sparky was well into stand by. He smiles as he gazes at the tranquil expression on her face and hears the soft electronic buzzes of her snores. Remembering her dislike of the dark, he then clicks on a small lamp in the corner of the room to serve as a nightlight before he turns off the overhead light and quietly leaves the library. </p><p>Spine makes his way back to the kitchen. When he got closer, sounds of someone already moving around in there met his audio receptors. He enters the kitchen to find Zer0 watching the bowl of jello go round and round in the microwave. </p><p> "Hey The Spine!" Zer0 waves happily.</p><p> "Zer0 it's late, why are you up? And why is the jello in the microwave?"</p><p> "I smelled toast! Then I found the jello and wondered if it would melt as nice as  ice cream, and-" Zer0 was interrupted by a pop from inside the microwave. </p><p>The two bots peered inside the microwave to discover the jello had splattered and exploded inside,  covering the appliance's walls in sticky blue juice. The Spine sighs steam and pinches the bridge of his nose.</p><p> "W-Wo-Wonderbread toast! L-le-let me at it!" Rabbit cheers happily as she makes her into the kitchen, making grabby hands as she approaches the plate of toast on the counter.</p><p> "Rabbit, no..." Spine tries to dissuade her then perks a brow. "Wait a minute, why are you up?"</p><p> "Heheh, well I may have texted her..." Zer0 tells him sheepishly, "I was like hey! I found some toast, because I knew Rabbit loves toast, and then I found the jello..."</p><p> "And here we are!" Rabbit concludes around a mouthful of toast. The moment Spine had turned his head, she had stuffed her faceplate with the crunchy goodness.</p><p> "You know that's gonna gum up your inner workings Rabbit" Spine shakes his head. "The Walter Workers are going to have a field day later getting all that out."</p><p>Rabbit shrugged in response as she kept munching, crumbs flittered off her sheep patterned pajama shirt and on to the floor in the process. Spine vented steam in frustration. He loved his siblings very much, but they were certainly a handful at times.</p><p> "Sparky would love this toast, we should get her up!" Zer0 chimes in suddenly as he pokes the remaining jello in the bowl with a fork. Rabbit nods enthusiastically and gives a thumbs up before eating more toast. </p><p> "Please don't, I finally got her to bed. She didn't want to let go of me after we came home from the bar earlier..." Spine tells them, then goes on to explain what transpired. He tried to leave out the chair bit, but....</p><p> "So wait, why is she in library 1?" Zer0 asks curiously and tilts his head. </p><p> Spine mumbles something under his breath, avoiding eye contact with his siblings.</p><p> "Wha-what did ya say Spine?" Rabbit asks and polishes off the last pieces of toast.Spine sighs before answering.</p><p> "Sparky wouldn't let go of me and I didn't want to wake her unless I had to, so I sat in the chair with her against my chest so she could sleep off the holy ball's effects. The weight of us both collapsed the chair", he huffs as he finishes, steam venting from his neck in embarrassment. </p><p> "That is the m-mo-most sweetest and funniest thing I've ever heard!" Rabbit laughs, toast crumbs fly from her mouth, her shoulders shaking in laughter.</p><p> "Awwww, The Spine! You big softie." Zer0 coos and pats Spine's shoulder, who just shakes his head and rolls his eyes.</p><p> After cleaning up the kitchen the three Walter automatons peek in on Sparky before  heading off to their respective rooms. The Spine hangs back for a moment when the others leave to make sure Sparky was still comfy. The copper bot was deep in stand by and snoring softly, a relaxed smile on her face as she blissfully hugged some of the soft blankets to her chest.</p><p> "Good night sweetheart." Spine murmurs with a soft smile before  he walks away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>